


Equestria Academy

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Eight girls are offered a place at the school of their dreams: Equestria Academy. A school of friendship, a school of magic, a school of heart. Equestria Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind whistles through the trees as a girl about the age of fourteen galloped through on her horse, Nightingale. The horse was black as tar with magical blood red eyes. It's mane was platted down the side and it had a grey heart shaped mark on its forehead. The girl riding it was a young girl with shimmering blonde hair in a low ponytail, tied with a velvet red ribbon. She had an orange and white checkered crop top that was tied in a knot at the bottom and tight, shiny, brown leather jeans down her short, thin legs. Upon her feet she wore she usual old cowgirl boots worn with age, all brown and crispy with old western designs on and a steel buckle on the heels. Just above her hair was an old, used, brown Stetson passed down to her from her father after his tragic passing. It was completely plain except on the inside of the hat at the back, where there were the initials B.M, standing for Bright Macintosh, and just underneath, slightly newer yet still really old, read the girls initials: A.J. The hat fell slightly upon her tan skin covered with tiny little freckles, just landing above her gorgeous, enchanting, emerald green eyes.

The eyes narrowed as a smirk played on her small petite lips. She was coming up to a high fence, and just as it looked like she were ride straight into it, Nightingale leapt upwards and over, the Stetson slightly coming off the blondes heads, but landing back down as the horses hooves hit the nutritious meadow grass. The horse galloped for miles with a happy, squealing teen on its back until the farm came into view. Another fence for Nightingale to jump over. He did so and the pair galloped straight into the horse paddock where many more equine creatures were.

Jumping off the back of the horse, the blonde girl lifted up her hat and wiped her brow. "Phew, that was a good ol' ride today, don't ya think, Nightingale?" The girl asked. The horse whinnied in reply as she jumped over the fence and walked calmly up to her farm house, where her grandmother was cooking in the kitchen, her little sister was playing in her bedroom, and her big brother was oiling the youngest siblings bike wheels just out front.

The girl waved to her brother as she passed and went through the doors that lead straight into the kitchen. "Oi, Applejack, where ya been all morning?" Her grandmother asked, hands on shaky old hips. The girl, Applejack was her name, blushed and looked down before mumbling: "Ridin'." Her grandmother sighed. "Applejack, ah know ya love ridin' that horse, but ya need ta get ya priorities in order. What if we needed help on the farm? Ya would be off gallopin' in some field miles away." Applejack nodded and reluctantly looked up as her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just ask next time," she advised in a low, hushed voice. Applejack nodded as a letter was placed in the centre of her eyeline. "Also, this came for ya. See, ya weren't here so ya wouldn't have known if ya had a letter." Applejack chuckled. "Thanks granny," she said before running off upstairs to get a shower. She threw her letter onto her bed and grabbed a towel out of her wardrobe, flinging it over her shoulder as she wandered into the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

Her locked the door and placed her Stetson onto the closed toilet seat, pulling her top over her head, revealing a six pack on the slim girls body. It wasn't from working out or doing sports as such, more like working on her family's farm pretty much twenty-four seven. She folded it and placed it on the tiled floor beside her toilet. Next she undid the back of her bra and placed the white clothing upon her top. She then pulled her hair tie out and placed in on the counter before undoing the zip and button on her jeans, ripping them off. She folded them up neatly and added them to the pile next to her toilet. Finally, she removed her mint green underwear with the little red bow and the front and put them in her pile.

Now she stood their, stark naked in her bathroom and began running the water in her shower. Stepping into the walk-in shower, she felt the hot rays of water stab into her back as she pulled the glass sliding door across the minimise the water for getting out and spreading across the floor. Applejack bent down and grabbed some apple-scented antidandruff shampoo and squirted the white mixture over her hands. She thoroughly rubbed it into her hair and massages her scalp. Her eyes closed and small lips pursed as the feeling of relaxation over took her body.

Once it was all rinsed out, she grabbed the similar apple-scented conditioner, rubbing it all around the bottom of her hairs, twisting it through and round the strands of gold. Once that had gone, she got her clear body wash which, once again, was apple-scented. Let's just say that it was her signature scent. She traced her skin with the liquid, swirling it round and round, creating mini foaming bubbles her and there. She moved the soap down to her south end and rubbed it through the blonde hairs. Moving down her legs and towards her feet, the rushing water washed away all traces of the soap before Applejack ran a couple of fingers through her hair one last time before turning off the shower and getting out.

She wrapped her ocean blue towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. She dried off in her bedroom and grabbed an old, maroon jumper that was slightly to big for Applejack, given to her by her brother, Big Macintosh. She pulled on a white sports bra before putting on the jumper. She then slid into some black denim jeans and a pair of brown trainer socks. She would've put back on her clothes from earlier if she hadn't worn them for the past three days.

Speaking of which, Applejack picked up her Stetson and placed it on her head and tied her hair back into the low ponytail before grabbing the pile of clothes and taking them down to the main bathroom that had the dirty clothes shoot down into the basement.

And that's when she remembered it. Her letter. She raced back into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, tracing the delicately written Applejack with her finger before using her finger nail to slit open the top of the envelope. Her breath quickened as she thought what it could be: a letter from Flim and Flam telling her she only had a certain amount of time to get a large amount of money or the farm would go under; a letter from Braeburn and her family back home in Appleloosa sending a general wellbeing and a nice conversation starter from the past letters; a letter from her old friend Rara who was now a famous popstar; or a letter of admission to the school of her dreams: Equestria Academy. Whatever it was, it must be important if it were to be sent to her rather then Big Mac or her Granny Smith.

The letter. On a sheet of plain white paper with easily missable grey lines was a handwritten letter from... Principle Celestia! A hand flew over Applejacks mouth, hoping that it wasn't a letter telling her that she hadn't gotten in. She read it from the top:

Dear Applejack  
I am delighted to inform you that your admission to Equestria Academy has been accepted. My name is Principle Celestia, and you have been placed in Urheilu House, where your Head Of House is Professor Spitfire. Your dorm room is 21A, and your roommate is a fellow Urheilu student named Rainbow Dash.

Your classes will start on Monday 5th September, and you will be expected to be on school grounds two days before. You can arrive at any point in the day on Saturday 3rd September, but the train from Canterlot Station leaves at 10:30am. You can't get into school grounds past 10pm and if you are not there on Saturday 3rd September, then your admission will be taken up next year.

Here is a list of the things you are expected to bring to Equestria Academy:  
•A toothbrush  
•Some toothpaste  
•A pillow case  
•A duvet case  
•A bar of soap  
•A flannel  
•A towel  
•A swimming costume   
•A pair of goggles (optional)  
•Hair bobbles (for girls)  
•A hair brush  
•A bottle of shampoo  
•A bottle of conditioner   
•A bottle of body wash  
•A razor  
•Period pads/tampons (for girls)  
•A white school shirt (long sleeved or short sleeved)  
•A navy blue blazer with the school logo on   
•A black school skirt (past the knees - for girls)   
•A pair of black trousers (past the ankles - unisex)  
•A pair of black school socks (not ankle ones)  
•A pair of black school shoes  
•A pair of black/skin coloured school tights (for girls)  
•A school tie (in your house colour)  
•A set of pencils  
•A pencil case  
•A set of coloured pencils  
•A set of highlighter  
•A set of biro pens  
•A protractor  
•A ruler (30cm)  
•A scientific calculator   
•A school bag (black, grey, or brown)  
•A pack of erasers  
•A sharpener  
•And anything else your require from your home

Your house is Urheilu, so your colour is red. When you get to Equestria Academy, you are expected to go to the Sports Hall to sign up with your Head Of House. You can get directions to the Sports Hall from school staff at the following points:  
•The train station  
•The students car park  
•The families car park  
•The staff car park  
•The front of the school  
•The principles office  
•The vice principles office

On your first day, you must wake up at six o'clock to get ready for your day. Breakfast stars getting served at six and ends at quarter to eight. After breakfast, you must go to your Form Room to sign in for the day. You are in form CHE with Ms Cheerilee, in room Stem17. Your form tutor will give you your timetables, which consist of two weeks worth of lessons.

We have a White Week and a Blue Week. These two weeks have different lessons on different days. Your first week of school will be White Week, and your second Blue Week. Then it will alternate just like that. Your teachers will give you your work books but you are expected to buy your own revision guides and text books. The most money a student is allowed per half term is £30. There is a small town nearby school and a beach, so students are allowed to spend money their on what they need. A student cannot be given any more money once they have spent it all until half term.

Your behaviour at this school is expected to be at the highest standard. We have a behaviour pyramid here at Equestria Academy, and it goes like this:  
•The bottom is a Phase One, where your PSD (personal study diary which you will be given during your first Form lesson) will be placed on your teachers desk  
•Next is Phase Two, where your teacher will move you to a different seat in the classroom, and a sanction will be written into your PSD  
•Then it's Phase Three, where you will be removed from the classroom and will be expected to do textbook work (if you don't have one, you will be given one along with a twenty-minute detention)  
•Next is Phase Four, where you will be sent down to your Head Of House and have a Lunch Time Detention for two days   
•Finally is Phase Five, where you will be suspended for a week

We do not expect students to go very far past Phase One, but if you get five Phase Fives then you will be expelled.

If you have any questions, please contact us through the schools email:  
EquestriaAcademy@taw.org.uk or my own which is PrincipleCelestia@taw.org.uk or Vice Principle Lunas which is VicePrincipleLuna@taw.org.uk. You may also contact us through the parents page on www.EquestriaAcademy.org.uk.

We hope this letter suffices you for now and we look forward to your attendance at Equestria Academy.

Yours sincerely, Principle Celestia

Applejacks breath was taken away. She'd been accepted. She'd been accepted! This was the best day of her! Both of her parents had studied there, in fact, they'd met there! Unfortunately, her older brother hadn't been able to get into Equestria Academy, so he attended Ponyville High, but Applejack was sure he'd be happy for her. But for now... school shopping!

XX~•~•XX

"How's about this, Jackie?" Applejack looked to where Granny Smith was pointing. It was a light blue duvet cover with snowy white western patterns. Applejack nodded excitedly as Granny Smith added it into the trolley. The issue with all this new stuff was that the Apple family didn't have that much money, but as much as Applejack had declined to buying everything new, Granny Smith has insisted as she was so proud of her. Nearly all the savings her going to Applejacks new school things and the train fees.

Just as Applejack had suspected, Big Mac was very proud of his little sister, and once she had told everyone the news, he had spoken more then he had in years. He had even bought his little sister a new brown leather purse with western style (like most of her things were) embroidery and her initials embroidered on the front. It had taken up most of his savings, and Applejack had repeatedly said no, but it was worth it.

So far, Applejack and Granny Smith has gotten the duvet with a matching pillow case, a set of toiletries, and her stationary. Next was her clothes.

Applejack hated clothes shopping, and both she and her Granny Smith knew this wouldn't be easy, but she decided to try and make the most out of it, especially since it was an exciting new occasion, that and she didn't want Granny Smith to ban her from going due to any poor behaviour.

They walked into Mary's Tots And Teens, a ship full of school clothes. Luckily, Equestria Academy was such a big deal that it was what most of the stock was made out of. Looking around, Applejack and Granny Smith quickly found the clothes, and Applejack walked into the changing rounds to try them on.

"Hi!!!" Applejack jumped as she turned around, facing a girl with bouncy pink hair and lighter pink skin wearing the same uniform(ish) as she had in her hands. "Wow, you're going to EA to?! My names Pinkie Pie." The gives quickly grabbed Applejacks dangling hand and shook it vigorously. Applejack smiled weakly and nodded. "What's your name?" Pinkie asked after a couple of minutes of silence, still holding AJs hand. "Applejack," AJ answered, pulling her hand back and opening a curtain to one of the dressing rooms. It was big enough for about four people, which is probably why Pinkie grabbed her own clothes and invited herself in.

"I'm going to be in Hauska House, what house are you going to be in?" Pinkie asked, sliding off her blazer. "Ah'm gonna be in Urheilu House." Answered Applejack, pulling off her jumper. She then grabbed her long-sleeved button-up shirt. "Interesting. My roommates called Derpy. Have you heard of her before?" The pink haired girl pulled on a white tank top that had an off-the-shoulder pink crop top that went over the top. "No, but mines called Rainbow Dash. Have ya heard of her?" Applejack repeated Pinkies questioned as she continued to pull on her new uniform, facing away from the boisterous student. Pinkie shook her head. "Mines sisters all go as well. Me and my twin Marble are starting this year, but my older sister Limestone will already be a year in, and Maud three years in."

Applejack turned around in her new uniform. "What do ya think?" She asked, twirling slightly as the skirt flared out. Pinkie clapped her hands excitedly. "It looks amazing!" Applejack grinned and Pinkie waited as the cowgirl got changed back into her own clothes. The pair walked out of the cubicle together and Pinkie grabbed AJs arm again. However, this time she had a marker. She wrote her number on AJs arm and smiled, waving goodbye to her as her mum quickly paid for her clothes, annoyed that Pinkie took longer then her sisters to get changed. Applejack handed hers to Granny Smith who paid quickly after Pinkie and her sisters.

Next, they walked into Clarks. It was a shoe shop known very well for its exceptional school shoes, and despite Applejacks odd slim and small feet, they actually got through it pretty fast with a pair of plain black slip-ons. Granny Smith was especially happy since she didn't have to pay as much for these as actual school shoes.

The pair whizzed around the rest of the shops rather quickly before heading home, awaiting for the day when Applejack was to leave.

XX~•~•XX

It was finally the day. The day where Applejack left to go to the best school in Equestria - Equestria Academy.

The blonde woke up super early Form excitement and quickly got a shower. She then rushed around her room, double checking she had everything she needed in her suitcase and grabbing her uniform to put on. Sure, it was a Saturday, but the train only excepted students with uniforms on so that they didn't deliver the wrong people - who would buy an entire uniform just to get in a train anyway?

Applejack excitedly hopped down the stairs and poured herself some Cheerios and milk, humming slightly to herself a she stared at the clock, ready to go to Canterlot. Since meeting Pinkie, they had been texting, and it turned out that Pinkie lived in Ponyville, so her parents had kindly offered to drop off Applejack at the station with the Pie sisters, since the station was a good two hours away. From what Pinkie had said, her sister Maud was the best thing ever and really exciting, and her sister Limestone just loved to do things properly and be in charge, and her slightly younger twin sister Marble was apparently rather shy, but loved art. From what Pinkie has said, Applejack was sure she was going to get along with them.

It was only half past six by the time Applejack had finished her breakfast. Groaning, Applejack stood up and decided to triple check her suitcase. Just as she began to head up the stairs, some barking stopped her. A cute tween collie ran up to her legs and licked them joyfully as she was were socks and not tights. Applejack giggled and picked up the young collie in her arms and snuggled her against her face. "Mornin' Winona, wanna help me check my suitcase?" The dog let out a bark in reply as Applejack let out a small laugh and carried her up to her room.

She sat on the floor and opened her suitcase again, this time with her dog laid down opposite. She made sure she had her spare school uniform in case the one she was wearing got dirty and her weekend and after school clothes and any party clothes as well; she made sure she had her Stetson and lucky necklace with a red Apple pendant on it; she made sure she had her secret doll from her childhood: Jessie from Toy Story, and an old, wrinkly, with mostly mattered fur teddy bear which was the first she had ever gotten with a red bow around its neck; she made sure she had her school supplies and toiletries; she made sure she had the purse Big Mac had given her with the £30 inside (Granny Smith had given her £5, as had Big Mac, but then some of her Appleloosan family members wanted to contribute as a well done, so she'd ended up with £30); she made sure she had pretty much everything.

Applejack also had her beige school bag (obviously with the western patterns on) that contained her LG Spirit phone (it wasn't very good and didn't have much storage, it was also Big Macs old phone) and her charger, along with a small black camera in the old fade purple case and a pack of batteries, and a large photo album that was only half filled. Applejack intended to come back on the last day of school before Summer with a full book. She also had a couple of packs of fizzy sweets to share with Pinkie and her sisters in the car and on the train if they sat together.

Smiling with content, Applejack lay down on her floor, causing Winona to come and lie on her stomach. "Ah'm gonna miss ya," Applejack whispered, stroking the young collies head. "But don't worry, Ah'll be back every half term and ah won't forget your birthday." Applejack giggled as the dog licked her nose before she heard her little sisters voice outside her bedroom door.

"Applejack? Ya up yet?" Applejack stared at her antique clock on her wall and noticed that it was now quarter last seven. Wow, I must have taken longer to check the second time then the first, she thought. "Yeah Apple Bloom, Ah'm up!" She called as the young redhead let herself in. Apple Bloom was rather tall for her age of nine, much to Applejacks dismay since she was short for her age, and had the same sunset-coloured eyes as Granny Smith. She had light yellow skin and didn't have the freckles that both Applejack and their older brother shared. She was still in her plain red onesie decorated with little darker red apples, and ran a stubby hand through her messy red hair.

"Ah don't want ya ta leave," she whispered, rubbing over to her older sister. Applejack pushes Winona off her lap as Apple Bloom took her place, silently sobbing into Applejacks chest. "Ah know, Ah'm gonna miss ya too. All of y'all, in fact. But Ah'll ring and write and Ah'll be back every holiday. Just be big and brave, Apple Bloom, just like ya always are." Apple Bloom smiled and kissed her older sisters cheek, sitting up slightly. She nodded and helped Applejack up before getting herself ready for her last weekend before going back to school, which for her was Ponyville Juniors.

XX~•~•XX

"Applejack! Pinkie is here!" Granny Smith called. Her old, cracking voice rung all throughout the house, and Applejack ran from the living room as the time she had been waiting for all day began. Before she left, however, Granny Smith took a photo of her in her uniform in the kitchen, and then another with her siblings. Kissing everyone on the cheek goodbye, Applejack ran down the dusty dirt track to where Pinkie Lies parents were waiting. Pinkie was leaning against the car door with her sisters, as they couldn't get in until Pinkie and Applejack got into the boot.

Applejack was jumped upon by Pinkie as walked up to the car, and quickly hugged the pink haired girl back. It was eight o'clock now, and they needed to get to the station. Pinkie crawled across to the right hand side of the car, and Applejack sat on the left. As they buckled themselves in, Maud added Applejacks rucksack and suitcase to the pile of hers and her sisters in the boot. Once they were ready, Limestone pushed the seats back and crawled across in front of Pinkie, and then Marble got in the middle, and Maud on the other side.

"Nice to meet you, Applejack. It's nice to know that Pinkie Pie will have a friend where she's going. None of hers got through." Said Cloudy Quartz, Pinkie Pies mum. Applejack smiled. "Thank ya kindly for invitin' me ta come along with y'all. It would have been a terrible hassle if not." The cowgirl answered. Cloudy nodded solemnly as the journey began.

They sat in silence for the first half hour with the Canterlot Central Radio Station on. However, it wasn't quiet much after that as Pinkie could barely contain herself any longer. She turned to the farm girl and excitedly said: "Can you believe it? We're going to Equestria Academy, the best school in Equestria!" Applejack giggled at the younger girls enthusiasm, watching her bounce in her seat. Turns out The was only really a months difference between their ages, as Applejack was born early June and Pinkie Pie early July.

"Ah know, it's so excitin'! Ya know, my brother didn't get into this school, and he really wanted ta go, but now ah am and it's so Amazin'! Ah had ta take lots of pictures though, and Ah'm gonna fill up my photo album by the end of the year." Said Applejack with just as much excitement as Pinkies original speech. "No way, I'm trying to do something before the end of the year too! I'm setting a record of having at least ten sleepovers by half term, and then double that the next half term!" Applejack chuckled. "If ya say so."

Finally, after one and a half hours of none stop talking and Applejack getting to know the Pie family, they were at Canterlot Station. Pinkie squealed in excitement as she hauled her pink rucksack onto her back and her even brighter pink suitcase. "Ya know ya ain't allowed hat colour school bag, right?" Pinkie nodded. "My school bag is in my case, silly, this is just for otherwise!" Applejack giggled as Pinkie looped her arm through hers and the pair slipped off down the station. Once they got to the right station, the Pie sisters said good bye to their parents and kissed their cheeks before they left. Instantly, Maud and Limestone spotted some of their own friend and walked off, leaving Marble, Pinkie, and Applejack on the station. They were twenty minutes early, but already were the doors open.

Pinkie, Applejack, and Marble slipped into an empty cart in the trailer for the First Years, all giggling and clapping their hands together excitedly. Just like Pinkie had said, Marble didn't talk much, but she did when she wanted to. It kind of reminded AJ of her brother.

They put their suitcases in the railings above them and kept their backpacks by their feet. After literally just twenty minutes of chatting, the train began chugging away down the tracks, taking the students away to Equestria Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't come yet. It still hadn't come yet. Rainbow Dash angrily kicked her football into the goal in her back garden repeatedly, wondering when her acceptance letter to Equestria Academy would come. Yep, she was pretty confident and was not going to take no for an answer. She was going to that school and that was final.

Turns out that one of the Wonder Bolts, her favourite sports teams ever, was a teacher there, and all the Wonder Bolts has studied there, and there was no way she was going to mess that up. 

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Her balls continuously hit the wooden fence behind the goal due to her strength, and as calm a noise she found it, however, her neighbours did not. Cry's of anger and annoyance could be herd all around the neighbourhood and Rainbow groaned before shouting out: "ALRIGHT! I'LL STOP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Instantly, the neighbourhood fell into silence as Rainbow neglected to put away her balls and ran inside to grab her volleyball off the kitchen table.

"Where you off to?" Windy Whistles, her mum, asked as she washed the dishes. "I'm just gonna see if Lightning Dust fancies a game of volleyball on the old railway." Rainbow answered, running through the house in her muddy trainers. "Ok, but be careful! And don't stay out too late!" Windy called over her shoulder, not actually looking at her daughter. "Yes, Mum!" Rainbow yelled, tucking her IPhone 8 into her pocket after texting Lightning Dust and pulling on an old denim jacket.

The jacket had brown leather sleeves and had Rainbows name embroidered onto the front. It had her initials in large on the back, and a sleek collar. It made her look like a real badass as she walked down the street. To go with her jacket, she wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of black knee-length cyclist shorts and navy Nike Air VaporMax Plus trainers. Her messy spectrum-coloured hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with random strands flying out here and there. To be honest, Rainbow never really cared much for how she looked, as long as she looked cool and not girly or prissy in any way.

She made her way down to the old, secluded railway tracks where her one of her two best friends, Lightning Dust, was already there waiting for her. "What took you so long?" THE blonde asked with a smirk. Even though they were the same height and had the same strength, Rainbow Dash still slightly felt intimidated by her. "Eh, took my time, I guess." Rainbow smirked back, chest-passing Lightning Dust her volleyball as if it were a netball. Lightning grinned and began to toe a line in the dirt. "This is my side of the court, and that's yours," she explained. "Now, lets play!"

Between the two of them, Rainbow was clearly winning by a long shot. But neither really cared. They were just having fun. Until Lightning Dust brought up the conversation that was digging quickly through Rainbows brain. "So, have you got your letter from EA yet?" She asked as she spiked the ball. Rainbow shook her head. "Its so annoying, how long do they expect to keep their students waiting?" Lightning shrugged as the ball came back to her. "Yours should come today, because whether you get in or not, they still send you a letter. I got mine this morning and I only live a few streets away from you." Rainbow nodded. "Did you get in?" She asked as the ball came back down to her. "Heck yeah! Wonder Bolts, here I come!" Lightning shouted in anticipation. Both girls dreamt of joining the Wonder Bolts, and that was just one of the pillars of their friendship. They both wanted to attend Equestria Academy as all of the Wonder Bolts did.

The two stayed out till past eleven o'clock as the sun finally began to set. Lightning walked Rainbow to her house before continuing on by street light. Pushing open the door, Rainbow expected nothing less then her mothers calls. "Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad you're back, Sweetie! You are the best at following rules!" Rainbow rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. "Has my letter come yet?" She asked, eager to find out whether she had been accepted or not. She wandered into the living room just as Windy shook her head. "Maybe its coming tomorrow?" She said optimistically, though it was in more of a questioning tone. "Ugh!" Rainbow groaned, stomping up to her bedroom. "No one stomps like you, Darling!" Came her mothers fading voice. Rainbow growled as she reached her bedroom and slammed the door shut, shaking the sky blue walls. Looking around now, she realised that they were plastered with Wonder Bolts posters. If she didn't get in... It could be the end of her life...

Her phone died as soon as it came out of her pocket, so the cyan girl wandered around her room aimlessly, trying to find her charger. She groaned as she couldn't find it before she remembered lending it to her adopted little sister, Scootaloo.

She wandered down the hall before coming up to a bright orange door with a rainbow striped door handle. There was a paper sign blue-tacked to the top of the door that read: Scootaloo's room. Rainbow Dash fans only. Rainbow loved how much Scoots looked up to her, as much as she wouldn't admit it. She pushed open the door to reveal the entirely Rainbow Dash themed room. Rainbow chuckled. Ever since Scoots could talk she was all over Rainbow Dash, and look where that had lead her: A Rainbow Dash themed bedroom. She instantly saw the charger next to Scootaloos bed, the head balancing on the pillow. However, once she pulled the charger out, she noticed something. Something odd.

Underneath Scoots pillow was something thin, yet hard. Rainbow Dash could just see the tip of it hanging out, and grabbed the pillow, lifting it upwards. She gasped at what she saw. A letter. A letter addressed to her. Scootaloo had her letter. Scootaloo hid her letter. As much anger as Rainbow could feel waving over her, she was eager to find out what the letter said so, as she settled down on Scootaloo's purple duvet patterned with little silver stars, she rapidly opened it and began to read:

Dear Rainbow Dash,  
I am delighted to inform you that your admission to Equestria Academy has been accepted. My name is Principle Celestia, and you have been placed in Urheilu House, where your Head Of House is Professor Spitfire. Your dorm room is 21A, and your roommate is a fellow Urheilu student named Applejack.

Your classes will start on Monday 5th September, and you will be expected to be on school grounds two days before. You can arrive at any point in the day on Saturday 3rd September, but the train from Canterlot Station leaves at 10:30am. You can't get into school grounds past 10pm and if you are not there on Saturday 3rd September, then your admission will be taken up next year.

Here is a list of the things you are expected to bring to Equestria Academy:  
•A toothbrush  
•Some toothpaste  
•A pillow case  
•A duvet case  
•A bar of soap  
•A flannel  
•A towel  
•A swimming costume   
•A pair of goggles (optional)  
•Hair bobbles (for girls)  
•A hair brush  
•A bottle of shampoo  
•A bottle of conditioner   
•A bottle of body wash  
•A razor  
•Period pads/tampons (for girls)  
•A white school shirt (long sleeved or short sleeved)  
•A navy blue blazer with the school logo on   
•A black school skirt (past the knees - for girls)   
•A pair of black trousers (past the ankles - unisex)  
•A pair of black school socks (not ankle ones)  
•A pair of black school shoes  
•A pair of black/skin coloured school tights (for girls)  
•A school tie (in your house colour)  
•A set of pencils  
•A pencil case  
•A set of coloured pencils  
•A set of highlighter  
•A set of biro pens  
•A protractor  
•A ruler (30cm)  
•A scientific calculator   
•A school bag (black, grey, or brown)  
•A pack of erasers  
•A sharpener  
•And anything else your require from your home

Your house is Urheilu, so your colour is red. When you get to Equestria Academy, you are expected to go to the Sports Hall to sign up with your Head Of House. You can get directions to the Sports Hall from school staff at the following points:  
•The train station  
•The students car park  
•The families car park  
•The staff car park  
•The front of the school  
•The principles office  
•The vice principles office

On your first day, you must wake up at six o'clock to get ready for your day. Breakfast stars getting served at six and ends at quarter to eight. After breakfast, you must go to your Form Room to sign in for the day. You are in form CHE with Ms Cheerilee, in room Stem17. Your form tutor will give you your timetables, which consist of two weeks worth of lessons.

We have a White Week and a Blue Week. These two weeks have different lessons on different days. Your first week of school will be White Week, and your second Blue Week. Then it will alternate just like that. Your teachers will give you your work books but you are expected to buy your own revision guides and text books. The most money a student is allowed per half term is £30. There is a small town nearby school and a beach, so students are allowed to spend money their on what they need. A student cannot be given any more money once they have spent it all until half term.

Your behaviour at this school is expected to be at the highest standard. We have a behaviour pyramid here at Equestria Academy, and it goes like this:  
•The bottom is a Phase One, where your PSD (personal study diary which you will be given during your first Form lesson) will be placed on your teachers desk  
•Next is Phase Two, where your teacher will move you to a different seat in the classroom, and a sanction will be written into your PSD  
•Then it's Phase Three, where you will be removed from the classroom and will be expected to do textbook work (if you don't have one, you will be given one along with a twenty-minute detention)  
•Next is Phase Four, where you will be sent down to your Head Of House and have a Lunch Time Detention for two days   
•Finally is Phase Five, where you will be suspended for a week

We do not expect students to go very far past Phase One, but if you get five Phase Fives then you will be expelled.

If you have any questions, please contact us through the schools email:  
EquestriaAcademy@taw.org.uk or my own which is PrincipleCelestia@taw.org.uk or Vice Principle Lunas which is VicePrincipleLuna@taw.org.uk. You may also contact us through the parents page on www.EquestriaAcademy.org.uk.

We hope this letter suffices you for now and we look forward to your attendance at Equestria Academy.

Yours sincerely, Principle Celestia

Rainbow could barely breath. She'd been accepted! "BEST. DAY. EVER!" She screamed. However, her scream had caught the attention of everyone else in the house, all of whom instantly ran to Scootaloo's room. "Rainbow Dash, honey, what is it?" Windy Whistles asked, walking closer. "I got in! I got in to Equestria Academy!" Rainbow squealed hugging her mum. "That's great, hun! But why are you opening it in Scootaloo's room?" Rainbow glared at her sister. "I could ask her the same thing." She answered, standing up and towering over the nine-year-old. Scootaloo sighed and looked down. "Scootaloo, why did you hide this from me? You know its very important and that its been driving me crazy since I sent in my application!" Rainbow asked angrily. "I didn't want you to leave!" Scootaloo sobbed, falling onto her knees and crying into her hands. That immediately made Rainbow Dash weak and follow the suit. "But Scoots, you know I love you and will call and text and write, right?" Scootaloo nodded slightly. "And you know I love you wherever I may be, right?" Scootaloo nodded again. "And besides, in five years, you're gonna get in and we'll be gone together! How does that sound?" Scootaloo nodded again as Rainbow lifted her up into her lap. "We'll leave you two be," said Windy, pulling her husband out the room. Rainbow nodded and continued to comfort her sister until the crying stopped. The she could celebrate.

XX•~•XX

Rainbow Dash stared at the uniform options in front of her and back down at her letter. She was not wearing a skirt. She picked up a pair of the boys trousers as the girls appeared too skinny. She also found a boys blazer with the small tail at the back. She much preferred the boys uniform to the girls, and quickly also grabbed a short-sleeved shirt. The ties weren't much hassle as they were just clip-on for the first two years, so she didn't bother picking one of those up. She simply just wandered into the changing rooms of Lads & Lasses School Wear with her clothes, not looking where she was going.

"Oof!" Rainbow looked down and realised that she had just knocked over a girl about her age with the same (sort of) uniform as she did slung over her arm. "I'm sorry! Let me help you!" Rainbow squeaked, clearly embarrassed of what she just did. The other girl cautiously took Rainbows hand as she was vigorously pulled upwards. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. You're going to Equestria Academy too?" Rainbow said, staring at the girls clothes. She nodded quickly and whispered: "I'm Fluttershy." Rainbow nodded. "And you live up to your name, huh?" Fluttershy giggled and nodded, smiling wider at Rainbow. "I've just tried on my clothes - is that what you're doing?" Rainbow nodded. "I'm going to be in Urheilu House, what about you?" Rainbow asked, putting her clothes down in one of the two available dressing rooms. She beckoned Fluttershy in, causing the girl to blush but walk in anyway. "I'm in Kauneus," Fluttershy answered, facing the wall as Rainbow began to get changed. The spectrum-haired girl threw her yellow tank top and black cycling shorts on the floor as she started to get changed.

"I'm not sure who my roomie is, though." Said Fluttershy, trying to continue the conversation to subdue the awkwardness. "Well, you have a name, right?" Asked Rainbow. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes, I just don't know her." "Whats her name?" Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Rarity, definitely Rarity." Rainbow shrugged. "Never heard of her in my life. Mine's called Applejack though, and I haven't heard of her, either." Fluttershy gasped. "I have! My parents take me and my brother to the Annual Appleloosa Rodeo every year, and she wins nearly everything she competes in every year!" Rainbow grinned. "So she's sporty?" She asked, buttoning up her trousers. Fluttershy shrugged. "I'm no sure if Rodeo counts a sporty, but she sure can ride a horse!" Rainbow chuckled slightly. It was weird to hear the girls shy and soft voice spoken louder, though it sounded better then when Rainbow had to pretty much put her ear to the shorter girls head.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Fluttershy did and gasped. "Wow Rainbow, you look great! But aren't those boys clothes?" Rainbow shrugged. "I'm in uniform, aren't I? And it would be extremely rude of the teachers to judge me of my clothing." Rainbow messed around with the words in her head until they felt right, and spoke them in the most proper voice she could muster. Fluttershy held back a snort.

"Fluttershy?" Both girls stopped to listen as two equally soft voices began to call out Fluttershys name. "FLUTTERSHY!" And there was the voice that ruined it. Fluttershys face turned red. "Your brother?" Rainbow guessed with a smirk. Fluttershy nodded and looked down. "My brother," she sighed. Rainbow chuckled until the loud shout came back and Fluttershy began to open the curtain. "Bye," she whispered, giving a petite wave. Rainbow waved back and closed the curtain again, now getting back into her original clothes.

Once she had done so, she walked out and realised that Fluttershy and her family had gone. Shrugging it off, Rainbow gave her clothes to her mum to pay for, just before they exited the shop. Now it was time for stationary, since she literally had everything else. She walked into The Works with her mum and grabbed the coolest looking pencil case she could find, which was rather tough since everything was either for boys or for girls. It was plain bright blue with yellow writing on the front that read: Somebody's gotta be awesome - might as well be me (A/N: I got the idea from my friends pencil case). She threw it into her mothers trolley just as she heard two voices behind her. "Dash!"

The girl turned around with a smirk playing on her lips as her best friends, Lightning Dust and Gila waked up to her, both swaggering in what was considered the "cool" way. "So, you got in then?" Lightning asked, hopefully. Rainbow nodded , grinning widely. Lightning and Gila highfived over the spectrum-haired girls head. "Its so cool that we are all going to school together!" Gila exclaimed. "We're both in Urheilu, what about you?" Rainbow nodded. "So, are you two bunking together?" Gila and Lightning nodded. "Who have you got?" Rainbow shrugged. "Some Appleloosan rodeo star named Applejack or something. Lightning shrugged. "Sounds cool enough."

"Ahem." All three turned around as Rainbows mum stood their with a hand on her hip. "I'm glad you three are happy and all, but cool people get their supplies for school." The trio laughed and nodded towards Windy Whistles. "Yes ma'am!" They all called, Lightning and Gila walking away. Windy chuckled. "They're nice girls, Rainbow, don't go and loose them. But if I were you, I'd look out for this Applejack. Appleloosan folk aren't very welcome in many places due to their Western background, and some people can be very mean." Rainbow nodded. "Yes, Mum." She said, moving down to the pencil packs section. Windy looked around. "How about those?" She pointed to the most expensive and probably longest lasting pencils. Rainbow grinned and nodded, pulling the twelve pack off the rail and throwing them into the trolley, moving across to collect everything else.

XX~•~•XX

Tomorrow was the day. The day where Rainbow gets to go to the school of her dreams. It was already ten o'clock, and Rainbow had decided to get an early night. However, she was failing. She was just so excited for the next day that it was all she could think about. She decided to go on her phone until she felt tired and went on Instagram, scrolling through the pictures. There was the obvious spam from her friend Derpy, the occasional obnoxious, attention-seeking one from Lightning Dust, a few from Dumbbell, and a couple of others. Pretty soon, Rainbow Dash got bored. She didn't really post on social media, and mostly used it to see other peoples, but she was finding it rather pointless now. 

She went offline and decided to play one of her games, Knife Hit by Ketchup Estoty. She played it for a while using one of her favourite knives, but soon found herself growing tired around quarter past eleven. She placed her phone on charge beside her bed as she took in a deep breath and fell asleep...

"Dash! Rainbow Dash! Dashie, you're going to be late!" Windy Whistles was shaking her daughter, poking her, doing everything she could do to wake her up. But alas, Rainbow had always been a heavy sleeper - not even her alarm clock could wake her up. Sighing, Windy resorted to the thing she thought she hated but secretly enjoyed doing to her daughter - tipping a glass of cold water on her head. Grinning, Windy snuck down the stairs to the kitchen, and returned again with a glass of ice cold water. A small smirk playing on her lips, not too different from Rainbows, she tipped the glass and was greeted by a shriek. Windy howled with laughter as Rainbow jumped out of bed, her entire body now soaking. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to be wearing a white night shirt. Rainbow groaned and pushed her mother out of the room before checking the clock. Crap, she thought as she threw her shirt onto the floor. It was eight o'clock, and she and her parents and Scootaloo had intended to leave at nine. The school wasn't too far from where she lived, just an hour away, because the school was just on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire which was about half an hour from Cloudsdale. 

Rainbow grabbed her uniform after she threw her black night bottoms onto the floor and rushed out her bedroom door, not caring about running down the hall to the bathroom naked. Scootaloo cared when she stood in her own doorway, though. Rainbow slammed the door shut and quickly scrubbed herself with a wet flannel containing the tiniest amount of soap on before racing to pull on her uniform. She brushed her teeth with her spare toothbrush as fast as possible whilst one-handedly trying to put on her tie. Once she was ready, she scraped her bed-hair pack into a high ponytail with parts of hair at the side of her face left dangling down. 

"Rainbow, we need to leave soon!" Bow Hothoof, her father, called up the stairs. "Coming!" Rainbow called with a mouthful of toothpaste, spitting it all out and rubbing her mouth on the nearest towel. She then raced down the stairs and grabbed a pack of cereal bars from the cupboards and ran into the living room to get her black rucksack and blue suitcase. "Rainbow, come on! It's your school!" Windy yelled from the front door. "I said I'm coming!" Rainbow retorted, lugging her luggage past her mother and out the door. 

Once she had reached the Lamborghini Aventador that was designed with a galaxy pattern in her drive, her dad grabbed her stuff and shoved it in between her and Scootaloo in the back. Then he and Rainbow ran to the right of the car to get in, and Bow Hothoof began to pull out of the drive as soon as his wife was in the car.

Once they were properly on the road, Windy turned around and gave her daughter a knowing stare. "Rainbow, this is your school we're going through a lot of trouble to get to. You need to be more prepared sometimes." Rainbow nodded and looked out the window. "Sorry, Mum." She mumbled. Then Scootaloo perked up. "Did you say goodbye to Tank, Rainbow?" Rainbows face dropped.

"TURN AROUND!!!"

Windy groaned as she stood back by her front door, waiting for her daughter to finish saying goodbye to her tortoise. "Come on Rainbow, we haven't got all day!" Then came her daughters response. "Technically, we kinda do!" Windy sighed and rubbed the brink of her nose between her eyes in an annoyed manner. "I swear, if we're late then I'm gonna kill that girl..." "No you won't." Windy screamed as her youngest daughter appeared beside her. "You'd never do anything bad to Rainbow, you're the closest thing to her biggest fan then me, and I am her biggest fan!" Scootaloo gushed. Windy giggled and caught her daughter in a headlock. "Oh Scoots, Rainbow loves you, you know that? She loves having someone who looks up to her, and she hates the idea of being far away from here just as much as you do, but this is Rainbows dream, so try not to get too upset, ok?" Scootaloo nodded, hugging her mums torso. "Yes, Mum."

Meanwhile, up in Rainbows room, Rainbow Dash was hugging her pet tortoise, Tank, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I hide you every time Gilda or Lightning Dust are round," she sobbed, hugging him closer. "And I'm sorry when I'm in a bad mood and forget to feed you. I'm sorry for all those times when I don't spend time with you, and don't worry, Scoots is gonna look after you until I come home. And guess what? Third Years are allowed pets! Three years Tank, we just have to wait three years until we are together twenty-four seven. I love you, Tank." And with that, she kissed his shell and put him back in his home, blowing another kiss to him as she shut the door.

She went into the bathroom and wiped at herself until their were no more traces of her tears and she walked out the house with the rest of her family. Just as they were about to pull out, Scootaloo said: "You got your phone and your charger, Rainbow?" There was silence throughout the car. Hothoof groaned and pulled back up again, and this time Windy threw Rainbow the keys as the girl dashed back up the stairs. "Third times the charm, lets hope she hasn't forget anything else." Windy grumbled. Scootaloo and Bow Hothoof hummed in agreement as Rainbow returned, locking the door and throwing her phone and charger into her backpack. "Ok," she huffed, plugging in her seat belt. "Now I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

She began to hum a sweet tune as birds of all breeds and bunnies and stray cats and dogs all came up to her, landing on her shoulder or by her feet, the birds tweeting along with her song. The girl took a deep breath.

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old kind it dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls are closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman Calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain   
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate   
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?"

The dogs barked in anticipation, the puppies bouncing around with joy whilst the cats and the kitten mewed with satisfaction. The birds tweeted their applause and flapped their wings together and the bunnies hopped over one another in time with the beat. The insects and little woodland creatures that had gathered round all nuzzled around the young girls body. The girl smiled warmly at all the creatures her soft, sweet voice had managed to entertain. Her own bunny, Angel, leapt up onto her knee as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"More?" She asked quietly, still hugging Angel. The animals roared their reply and one little fawn even helped the girl to stand up by putting her head underneath the girls armpit and pulling her up. The girl smiled, loving her all-creature, non-judging, extremely friendly crowd. She felt like a singing on a stage as the fawn bit into her large, saggy, light lime green jumper sleeve and pulled her over to a tree stump. "For me?" The girl asked. The fawn nodded and nudged her back onto the "stage". The girl smiled weakly and said as loud as she could (which wasn't very loud): "Hello, every creature. I am Fluttershy, and I will be singing you a song!" The only noise to be heard in their little empty, desolate, quiet sanctuary in the forest near the young girls house was the replies of all animals, great and small, awaiting Fluttershy's voice. She took in another deep and spread her arms out wide as her beautiful voice once again filled to tiny forest.

"Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly, creeping  
Left it's seeds while I was, sleeping  
And the vision, that was planted in my brain... still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
In the restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound, of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing sons that voices never share  
No one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence."

The animals all made their noises of happiness and joy, finding pleasure in Fluttershy's voice. The small girl blushed which gave her sweet yellow skin and slight sunset tint. True she hadn't really finished neither of her songs, but she didn't mind. She felt like the whole world was at her feet and that she could finally do something she loved without being afraid. She didn't mind at all.

A tiny little blue tit came and landed on the girls shoulder, nuzzling her light rose pink hair. It chirped happily in her ear, which Fluttershy interpreted as encore. "Encore? Ok, one more." She giggled, lightly stroking down the blue tits feathers. Just as more enchanting notes were about to evaporate from her mouth, she noticed a little pinecone in her hand that had not originally been there. The small fawn from before nudged her fingers closed over it. "Microphone?" Fluttershy asked, stroking the baby's head. The fawn nodded and grinned before taking a step back to enjoy Fluttershy's singing once again. The girl put the pinecone to her lips as she began to sing one last time.

"I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care so call me crazy  
We can live in world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colours fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build   
Every room inside is filled  
With things form far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Run away to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colours fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think do what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."

Fluttershy beamed brightly as all the creatures of the forest danced around, jumping over one another and communicating in their own special way. Angel hopped onto the stump and brushed his head against Fluttershy's bare leg. Fluttershy grinned and picked up the bunny, hugging him tightly. "Oh Angel, did you know that music is like breathing? I don't get tired of breathing, and I don't get tired of music."

For once, the whole world felt at peace with itself, everything where it was supposed to be. Fluttershy was supposed to sing, yet she was also supposed to be surrounded by animals. Everything was finally at peace.

Until an extremely loud voice came racketing through the woods. "FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy groaned as the sudden appearance of her younger brother caused all the animals, apart from Angel, to sprint off. "What do you want, Zephyr?" She growled, rolling her eyes. Her little brother was probably her main entrance to Insane Land, and she had to live with him. Zephyr Breeze doubled over, panting tiresomely. "A letter came for you," he huffed, holding out the envelope. "Couldn't you wait till I got home?" Fluttershy complained, snatching the letter off him. "Mum said you wouldn't want to wait," Zephyr retorted, now stood fully upwards with his arms crossed across his chest. Fluttershy let out a sigh as she sat on the stump, and began to tear apart the envelope. However, she was not ready for what was inside.

Dear Fluttershy,  
I am delighted to inform you that your admission to Equestria Academy has been accepted. My name is Principle Celestia, and you have been placed in Kauneus House, where your Head Of House is Professor Cadence. Your dorm room is 19A, and your roommate is a fellow Kauneus student named Rarity.

Your classes will start on Monday 5th September, and you will be expected to be on school grounds two days before. You can arrive at any point in the day on Saturday 3rd September, but the train from Canterlot Station leaves at 10:30am. You can't get into school grounds past 10pm and if you are not there on Saturday 3rd September, then your admission will be taken up next year.

Here is a list of the things you are expected to bring to Equestria Academy:  
•A toothbrush  
•Some toothpaste  
•A pillow case  
•A duvet case  
•A bar of soap  
•A flannel  
•A towel  
•A swimming costume   
•A pair of goggles (optional)  
•Hair bobbles (for girls)  
•A hair brush  
•A bottle of shampoo  
•A bottle of conditioner   
•A bottle of body wash  
•A razor  
•Period pads/tampons (for girls)  
•A white school shirt (long sleeved or short sleeved)  
•A navy blue blazer with the school logo on   
•A black school skirt (past the knees - for girls)   
•A pair of black trousers (past the ankles - unisex)  
•A pair of black school socks (not ankle ones)  
•A pair of black school shoes  
•A pair of black/skin coloured school tights (for girls)  
•A school tie (in your house colour)  
•A set of pencils  
•A pencil case  
•A set of coloured pencils  
•A set of highlighter  
•A set of biro pens  
•A protractor  
•A ruler (30cm)  
•A scientific calculator   
•A school bag (black, grey, or brown)  
•A pack of erasers  
•A sharpener  
•And anything else your require from your home

Your house is Kauneus, so your colour is yellow. When you get to Equestria Academy, you are expected to go to the Assembly Hall to sign up with your Head Of House. You can get directions to the Assembly Hall from school staff at the following points:  
•The train station  
•The students car park  
•The families car park  
•The staff car park  
•The front of the school  
•The principles office  
•The vice principles office

On your first day, you must wake up at six o'clock to get ready for your day. Breakfast stars getting served at six and ends at quarter to eight. After breakfast, you must go to your Form Room to sign in for the day. You are in form ZEC with Professor Zecora in room Comms15. Your form tutor will give you your timetables, which consist of two weeks worth of lessons.

We have a White Week and a Blue Week. These two weeks have different lessons on different days. Your first week of school will be White Week, and your second Blue Week. Then it will alternate just like that. Your teachers will give you your work books but you are expected to buy your own revision guides and text books. The most money a student is allowed per half term is £30. There is a small town nearby school and a beach, so students are allowed to spend money their on what they need. A student cannot be given any more money once they have spent it all until half term.

Your behaviour at this school is expected to be at the highest standard. We have a behaviour pyramid here at Equestria Academy, and it goes like this:  
•The bottom is a Phase One, where your PSD (personal study diary which you will be given during your first Form lesson) will be placed on your teachers desk  
•Next is Phase Two, where your teacher will move you to a different seat in the classroom, and a sanction will be written into your PSD  
•Then it's Phase Three, where you will be removed from the classroom and will be expected to do textbook work (if you don't have one, you will be given one along with a twenty-minute detention)  
•Next is Phase Four, where you will be sent down to your Head Of House and have a Lunch Time Detention for two days   
•Finally is Phase Five, where you will be suspended for a week

We do not expect students to go very far past Phase One, but if you get five Phase Fives then you will be expelled.

If you have any questions, please contact us through the schools email:  
EquestriaAcademy@taw.org.uk or my own which is PrincipleCelestia@taw.org.uk or Vice Principle Lunas which is VicePrincipleLuna@taw.org.uk. You may also contact us through the parents page on www.EquestriaAcademy.org.uk.

We hope this letter suffices you for now and we look forward to your attendance at Equestria Academy.

Yours sincerely, Principle Celestia

Fluttershy let out a squeal of delight. "Zephyr, Zephyr! I got in!" She squeaked, instantly bouncing up and down on her stump. "Got into what?" Zephyr asked in confusion. "Why, Equestria Academy, of course! It's very hard to get into, and I did! I got in!" Zephyr shrugged not really caring about his sisters win. "And its a boarding school," Fluttershy smirked, hoping to win her brother over. She knew that he hated living in the same house as her because when she was around, he couldn't push their parents around. Zephyr's eyes widened. "Yes! We need to go tell Mum and Dad right now!" Fluttershy giggled as she collected up the envelope, Angel, and the letter before her brother grabbed her arm and made off with her throughout the forest.

XX~•~•XX

"These school shoes look nice," Whispered Mrs Shy, Fluttershy's mother, as she passed Fluttershy a shiny black pair with a Velcro strap and a cute little butterfly embroidered on the sides. Fluttershy clapped in agreement as one of the workers slipped Fluttershy's impeccably thin feet. Sat next to her was Zephyr who was bored out of his mind. He'd already gotten a new pair of school shoes in the past week when Fluttershy had been at a sleepover at her friend Tree Hugger's house and was getting rather bored waiting for Fluttershy. The thing with her was that she could get all the right sizes, but her feet her always too thin. Thankfully, though, these seem to fit and Mr and Mrs Shy seemed to like them, as did their oldest child.

Once it was all paid for, Mr and Mrs Shy took their children to the best clothes uniform shop in all of Cloudsdale: Lads & Lasses School Wear. The first uniform they spotted was Zephyr's, but he was already in a bad mood, and flat-out refused to try anything on. However, Fluttershy was much better behaved and walked straight up to her uniform and got all the correct clothing. She smiled sweetly at her parents before walking into the dressing room. She pulled by on the navy blue curtains and put her uniform down gently on the seat before closing the curtain again. She cautiously pulled off her yellow and pink striped summer dress with an eye on the curtain - it wouldn't be the first time some little kid pulled it open as a joke. Once it was off, she was stood pretty much naked apart from her beige bra and white and pink underwear, her hair up in a high ponytail with a velvet rose red scrunchy yet still halfway down her back. She grabbed her long-sleeved white school shirt and buttoned it up on her torso, quickly bringing up her black school skirt to go with it. Next, she pulled up her yellow skin-coloured tights and put on her blazer. Once she had clipped on her tie, she was ready. She twirled round in front of the mirror in satisfaction, giggling at the way the skirt flared out slightly. She looked great and couldn't wait to where it in the actual school!

She grabbed her Samsung Galaxy Note9 and took a picture of herself in front of the mirror without the flash on to show her parents, grinning slightly with her crystal white teeth showing. Afterwards, she put her phone back in the golden silk purse she had been carrying over her shoulder and got out of her new uniform and back into her cute summer dress.

Slinging her uniform over her arm, she walked out of the dressing room, leaving the curtain wide open to signify that no one was in it. She smiled to herself slightly, walking facing down before she walked straight into something tall and soft and leaving her straight on her backside. Looking upwards, she saw quite an intimidating girl with rainbow-streaked hair and large magenta eyes. Her skin was a clear cyan except for her cheeks, which were red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! Let me help you!" The girl squeaked with her oddly raspy voice. Either she was one of those people with slightly annoying voices or she was going through puberty - Fluttershy didn't care to find out which. She stuck a hand out for Fluttershy to grab, which the slightly shorter did took, and vigorously pulled her up.

Once she was back on her feet, the rainbow girl started to speak again. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. You're going to Equestria Academy too?" That's when Fluttershy noticed the similar uniform slung over Rainbow's arm, except hers had trousers and a slightly different shaped blazer. Fluttershy nodded and whispered: "I'm Fluttershy." She wasn't really interested in having to stay longer then she had to. She felt like this Rainbow Dash was probably one of those boisterous and unpredictable girls, the kind that she did not want to get all chummy with. However, it didn't stop the girl from talking. "And you live up to your name, huh?" She smirked, one hand on her hip. Fluttershy giggled slightly and nodded, kinda wishing she had a hoodie or something to hide her face in. But since this girl was chatty, she decided she would be too.

"I've just tried on my clothes - is that what you're doing?" Rainbow nodded. "I'm going to be in Urheilu House, what about you?" Fluttershy watched as the girl walked towards the closest dressing room which was in front of the one she had just exited. Rainbow placed her clothes inside on the usual chair that was placed in all of the rooms and beckoned Fluttershy inside. The shy girl blushed, not entirely sure what to make of it, but Rainbow Dash seemed nice enough, so even if she did anything bad, Fluttershy knew who to look out for at Equestria Academy.

Once inside together, Fluttershy answered the question. "I'm in Kauneus," she said, facing away from Rainbow to give her some privacy and her eyes the relief of not seeing a half-naked girl she just met. "I'm not sure who my roomie is, though." She turned her head slightly to see if Rainbow was done, although the fact that she was pretty much naked quickly made her head turn around instantly. "Well, you have a name, right?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes, I just don't know her." "Whats her name?" Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Rarity, definitely Rarity." Rainbow shrugged. "Never heard of her in my life. Mine's called Applejack though, and I haven't heard of her, either." Fluttershy gasped. She recognized that name - it was the name of the girl that her family always saw at the Appleloosa Rodeo each year. She was very good and rather pretty, by Fluttershy's standards. They'd shared a couple of words here and there, though Fluttershy didn't think that Applejack really knew she existed. That never stopped her from practically fangirling over her each year, though.

"I have! My parents take me and my brother to the Annual Appleloosa Rodeo every year, and she wins nearly everything she competes in every year!" Fluttershy instantly began to think of all the times that the cute cowgirl had won a blue ribbon with one of her many horses. She seemed to compete with a different one every year. Fluttershy wasn't sure why, but she felt it was something to do with the fact that Applejack probably didn't want to overwork the same pony year on repeat.

"So she's sporty?" Fluttershy nearly didn't hear what the girl behind her said, but once it processed in her brain, she simply shrugged. "I'm not sure if Rodeo counts as sporty, but she sure can ride a horse!" She heard the other girl chuckle behind her, but she couldn't think what was funny, but it didn't matter once she heard Rainbow's next words.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Fluttershy did and gasped. "Wow Rainbow, you look great! But aren't those boys clothes?" Rainbow shrugged. "I'm in uniform, aren't I? And it would be extremely rude of the teachers to judge me of my clothing." She said in the poshest voice she could do. Fluttershy held back a snort as she thought of a million better ways to say what Rainbow just said, but thought better then to point them out.

Just then, a pair of quiet voices that sounded just like Fluttershy's began to call out the shy girls name. It was all ok until another voice joined in. "FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy's face burned up like a million fires, causing the other girl in the changing room to smirk. "Your brother?" Fluttershy nodded. "My brother." Rainbow chuckled until Zephyr repeated himself probably louder, and Fluttershy gave a little wave and said her goodbyes. Once she exited, she handed her uniform to her parents to pay for and gave her brother a glare. "You could be a little more quiet, you know." She hissed. Zephyr shrugged and ran out the shop. Fluttershy turned around and saw her parents following so, with a sigh, she did too.

They had completed all their shopping now, so as Mr Shy, Mrs Shy, and Zephyr headed out of the road with all the shops on, Fluttershy ran towards her favourite: the animal shelter. She liked to volunteer there every weekend, but since she was going to a boarding school now, she felt like apologizing with the chocolates she had bought earlier. Once entering, the little bell upon the door gave a little tingle and two sets of arms wrapped themselves around Fluttershy, who was definitely taller then the both of them. Fluttershy giggled and hugged them both back before the three of them parted. They were Cloudchaser and Flitter, two other volunteers at the pet shelter. They were Fluttershy's best friends and Fluttershy had some chocolate for them too, along with a special surprise.

Taking in a deep breath, the shy girl said: "I'm so sorry girls, but I'm going to Equestria Academy next year, because I got accepted in. As an apology, I got you both some chocolate and a special surprise." Cloudchaser and Flitter looked like they were about to cry as Fluttershy had the both of them a box of Celebrations each. Next, she handed them each a midnight blue velvet box. Cautiously opening them, her friends peered inside. They let out a gasp. "OMG Fluttershy, these are beautiful!" Flitter exclaimed as she brought out a steel metal chain with three little charms on. One was a yellow butterfly on the left with Fluttershy's name imprinted in pink on it, and then in the middle was a white dragonfly with Flitter's name imprinted in purple on it, and finally on the right was a blue shooting star with Cloudchaser's name on it in blue. Cloudchaser's was the same except her charm and Flitter's were switched around. "I have the same too," said Fluttershy, bringing hers out of her pocket. This time, her name was in the middle."Thank you so much, Fluttershy. We're going to miss you." Cloudchaser wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's neck. "Yeah, you are one of the best friends ever!" Flitter exclaimed, tearing up a little bending down to hug Fluttershy's waist as Cloudchaser clearly wasn't moving. "You two are the best too, but can you tell me where Night Glider is?" Fluttershy asked, pulling away. Night Glider was the owner of the pet shelter, and the woman who introduced animals to Fluttershy after she was too scared to hold a spider. "I think she's in the yard with the pigs," Cloudchaser answered. Fluttershy nodded and hugged her friends one last time before running out towards the yard.

Just as Cloudchaser had said, Night Glider was in the pigsty trying to wash the pigs. However, she was clearly failing as every pig dragged in more dirt then the last. "Night Glider?" Night Glider turned around at the sound of Fluttershy's voice, and saw the meek girl waving at her. Night Glider waved back and stood up, embracing Fluttershy over the fence. The teen didn't mind though, she was used to it. "I'm sorry Night Glider, but I'm going to Equestria Academy next year." Night Glider gasped and hugged Fluttershy tighter. "What are you sorry for? That's amazing!" Fluttershy shrugged. "I guess I just really enjoyed working here." Night Glider sighed. "We sure are going to miss you working here, Fluttershy, but this is a great opportunity, and I'd hate for you to miss it just because we need you here." Fluttershy's face dropped. "You need me?! And I'm leaving!" Night Glider groaned. "No! I mean yes! I mean, it was a pleasure to have you here but please just go and live your dream and don't let us hold you back." Fluttershy nodded and handed a box of Celebrations to Night Glider before leaving. Now it was time to apologize to all of Cloudsdale.

XX~•~•XX

She was dressed. She was packed. She was ready. Mr and Mrs Shy got Fluttershy and Zephyr into their Skoda Octavia Hatchback, with Fluttershy's suitcase and shiny, black, leather satchel in the boot. "Are you ready, Honey?" Mrs Shy asked as Mr Shy started up the engine. Fluttershy nodded. "A little nervous though, what if nobody likes me?" Mrs Shy turned around to face her daughter as the car got onto the motorway. "What about that girl you met in L & L's?" She asked. "Rainbow Crash, was her name?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Rainbow Dash, and I guess she counts, though she makes me nervous herself." Mr Shy let out a low chuckle. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm sure you'll do great. We are all very proud of you." Fluttershy felt heat rise up in her cheeks with pride until Zephyr felt like he needed to talk. "And then we'll all be proud when I get in." He spoke, very egotistically. Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Its my turn to be great, Zephyr, so just stick your big nose out." She retorted, glaring angrily out the window. Zephyr shrugged. "Still, I bet I'll do better." Fluttershy's nostrils flared. "If you can tell me one good thing that you've actually done and completed in your life, then I'll beg to differ." Zephyr frowned and folded his arms. Fluttershy smirked and whispered triumphantly: "I knew it." Mr and Mrs Shy sighed. It was going to be a long journey.


End file.
